BBF Bleach Babak Farody
by kaze seimaru no ichi
Summary: Bleach Babak Farody. Bagaimana tingkah aneh nan lebay nan kocak para karakter Bleach
1. 1,2,3,4

Hallo para readers. Kaze Seimaru no Ichi kembali dengan membawa fic yang super aneh. Fic yang berjudul BBF ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan drama korea yang terkenal itu. Fic ini adalah cerita aneh nan lucu nan garing nan gaje nan lebay mengenai Bleach beserta karakternya. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika ada fic semacam ini. Bukan maksud saya memplagiatkannya.

Disclaimer : Bleach Always Has Tite Kubo.

WARNING : GJ, GARING LEBAY+ANEH+ABAL&NISTA (G2LA2N)

Summary : Bagaimanakah tingkah aneh karakter Bleach yang menggelitik, gak usah panjang lebar sepanjang dan selebar tubuh omaeda. Mari kita baca. Ajach.

.

.  
>BBF (BLEACH BABAK FARODY)<br>(KAZE SEIMARU NO ICHI VERSION)

.

HAPPY READING

.

1. Kotak

Yoruichi lagi masak di dapur, tiba-tiba Urahar masuk dan berkata.

Urahara : "Chi, buatin gwe nasi kotak, mau ngak?"  
>Yoruichi : "Ya, mau Mank kamu mau ngasi kotak apa? Kardus, kayu atau beri?"<p>

Uruhara langsung bersweatdrop ria. Dan mulai berpikir untuk ngajak Yoruichi periksa ke THT.

.

2. Kemasukan Semut

Ikaku kupingnya lagi kemasukan semut, ia bingung mau ngapain. Lalu ia memutuskan bertanya ke Yumichika yang lagi sibuk baca buku.

Ikaku : "Chik, kalau kuping kemasukan air diapain?"  
>Yumichika : "Tinggal masukan air lagi, gitu ajach kok repot (agak marah)"<br>Ikaku : "Trus kalau se..."  
>Yumichika : (memotong omongan ikaku) "Ya sama kayak air tadi"<br>Ikaku : "O...O..."

Ikaku bergegas melakukan saran Yumichika. Ia memasukan semut dikupingnya.

.

3. TUKANG POS

Ichigo dan Rukia adalah pasangan kekasih, tapi suatu saat Ichigo harus pindah ke luar kota yang sangat jauh. Ichigo berjanji kepada Rukia bahwa ia akan selalu mengirim surat setiap hari.  
>Ternyata Ichigo menepati janjinya, ia setiap hari selalu mengirim surat ke rumah Rukia, dan surat itu selalu diantar oleh orang yang sama yaitu pak pos Renji.<p>

Setahun telah berlalu, akhirnya Rukia pun menikah dengan Pak pos Renji.

.

4. KENTUT

Ichigo dan Ishida lagi nongkrong di taman. Tiba-tiba si Ichigo kentut.  
>Ishida : "Ichigo, kamu orangnya Ampuh ya?"<br>Ichigo : "Lho... Kok tau?"  
>Ishida : "Jelas ajah, di buku ku tertulis bahwa kentut orang ampuh gak bunyi, tapi bau yang mbosankan (baca : mempingsankan), coba lihat di belakang loe."<p>

Ichigo menoleh ke belakang dan melhat beberapa hewan tepar karena kentut Ichigo tadi.

To Be Continue.

.  
>.<p> 


	2. 5,6,7,8

Hallo para readers sekalian. Ni Kaze Seimaru no Ichi kembali dengan membawa BBF Chap 2. Saya juga berterimakasih kepada readers and reviewer.

Disclaimer : Bleach has always Tite Kubo.

Warning : OOC, GAJE, ANEH, GARING.

KAZE SEIMARU NO ICHI PRESENT.

.

BBF (BLEACH BABAK FARODY)

CHAP 2.

.  
>HAPPY READING!<p>

.

5. Di Tembak.

Ichigo dan Renji lagi duduk-duduk di meja taman sembari berbincang-bincang.

Ichigo : "Ren, sumpah hari ini gwe sial bener"  
>Renji : "Sial kenapa?"<br>Ichigo : "Masak, tadi gwe di tembak sama Rukia"  
>Renji : (terheran-heran) "Lho, Seharusnya kan loe seneng, akhirnya si Rukia nembak loe"<br>Ichigo : "Nembaknya sih seneng, tapi kalau yang di pakai nembak itu panah beneran kan gak lucu"

Ichigo menunjukan panah yang ada di punggungnya yang langsung membuat sukses Renji menjadi Sweatdrop.

6. Beruang

Hinamori dan Nanao lagi berbincang-bincang tentang pengalaman Nanao di KBS (Kebun Binatang Serentei).

Nanao : "Hin, kemarin saat aku dan kapten ke KBS, aku melihat banyak Monyet, Beruang yang lagi di beri makanan"  
>Hinamori: "Nanao-chan, mank monyetnya dapat uang dari mana, tolong tanyain ya?"<p>

Nanao pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinamori dengan wajah super duper masam.

7. ArtNa (Arti Nama) Rukia.

Ishida dan Nemu punya penemuan baru, yaitu alat pengarti nama seseorang. Ia pun menuliskan nama Rukia pada Layar alat tersebut.

"Nem, mari kita coba namanya Rukia" ujar Ishida.  
>"Baik, mari kita coba. R.. U.. K.. I.. A" ucap Nemu sembari mengetik nama Rukia, dan mengklik enter.<br>"Rukia... Artinya gaRUk-garuKIn kepalA" ucap alat tersebut yang mengundang tawa Nemu dan Ishida.

8. ArtNa Hitsugaya.  
>Nemu dan Ishida pun mencoba nama Hitsugaya pada alat pengarti namanya.<p>

"Sekarang bagaimana kalau Hitsugaya" ujar Ishida  
>"Baik. H. I. T. S. U. G. A. Y. A." ujar Nemu mengetik nama Hitsugaya dan mengklik enter.<br>"Hitsugaya.. HItam Tinggi palSU kebayakan GAYA" bunyi mesin sehingga membuat Nemu dan Ishida ketawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

Sekian dulu Gomen jika garing dan gaje.

Akhir Kata.

DON'T FORGET WRITE YOUR REVIEW.


End file.
